A Blank Canvas
by Echeziel
Summary: It's different being a one-of-a-kind hybrid. Amaya Da'Je Rin learns this the hard way. EmmOC
1. I

She was drowning. That was all that her brain could tell her. She was drowning, and she couldn't save herself. Not with her weak arms and her skinny legs. She couldn't do anything about it, and she was rendered useless, worth nothing.

Not that she minded death. In fact, she embraced it to get away from her life, since her life was merely a toy, a pawn to her 'father'. He used her, acting sweet and spoiling her, then beating her up to the point of being beyond recognition. She was used as a messenger for him and his fellow drug lords throughout the U.S. And she hated it.

She had to miss a lot of school, and when she did go to school, she was forbidden to speak to anyone besides the teachers, and even then only enough words were to be said so that she could get the point across. Otherwise, the only people she could interact with were her 'father', his 'girlfriend', and her 'father's' 'colleagues'. Anyone else was prohibited.

But still, she was drowning, and it was her 'father's' fault. He had taken her to this cliff top to go 'camping', and when she had let down her guard ever-so-slightly, he had pushed her over the edge, timing it perfectly so that on the way down, she could see her favorite sight in the world. The dull but vibrant colors of twilight. Then she hit the water.

Now she thrashed to and fro, trying to escape from the violent currents that tugged at her long blond hair and her black clothes. But she was quickly losing air, her oxygen quickly running out. Her lungs expanded, desperately trying to bring in what little air she could. But instead, her lungs and throat filled with water, choking her. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

The blond risked a glance at the surface of the water, hoping to see a glimpse of her favorite sight to bring with her to the afterlife, if such a thing existed.

But all she could see were the blackness of the currents as they swam across her vision. She closed her eyes, and then she felt a terrible pain. She couldn't breathe. She had been ignoring it earlier, but she. Couldn't. Breathe!!

As much as she would have gladly embraced death, her self-preservation instincts took control of her movements and her thoughts, quickly silencing them and making her body struggle to reach the surface.

The blonde's arms and legs moved furiously, trying to reach the precious air that the surface held.

But her body would not let her.

She felt the blackness take over, numbing all the pain, and giving her sweet release from this watery world, even if for a few small moments. Then she flickered back to consciousness.

Though her lungs were filled with water, her heart was still beating.

Da-dump. Da-dump.

It beat in rhythmic strokes, emitting a strange sort of music to the blonde's ears, the sweetest music she had ever heard, however.

Then the blackness crashed upon her like waves. No, much stronger than the black currents that surrounded her. It was like a hurricane, or perhaps a tsunami. It was unbearable, yet comforting like a heavy blanket, if the blanket was smothering you.

Slowly she lost her senses, her already-limited vision failing her. She could no longer hear the beat of her heart, and she could no longer feel the black currents raging around her.

She could _feel_ the beat of her heart, however, and that was enough. She let herself listen to its sweet music, letting herself get lost within the melodic rhythm. Then, she somehow felt cold tugging at her waist, and she felt her body move upwards. Then, she succumbed to the darkness, letting it smother her, letting it take her away into the sweet world of rhythmic heartbeats and unconscious thoughts.

XXXX

She tried to wake up. But her body was screaming at her in agony. She was breathless. The fire was spreading throughout her entire being, burning it's way through her veins, the veins acting as a tunnel for the burning inferno.

But she couldn't feel the heat of the flames on the outside of her body. All she could feel was the pain, the pain from the inferno inside her body.

But this was wrong. She was supposed to be dead, and dead from cold, black water that had engulfed her. She wasn't supposed to be burning on the inside from a fire. She had been drowning, not burning!!

And she shouldn't be thinking. She shouldn't be alive.

But the burning inferno coursed through her veins, pulsing and burning at a steady rhythm, faster than her heartbeat, but the two still went together in perfect harmony.

Slowly, slowly, after seemingly endless hours of burning, in pure, raw agony, she regained her missing senses again, opening her eyes to see the mouth of a cave in front of her, hidden behind bushes. But she was inside the cave.

She spotted stalagmites and stalactites in dark earthen colors, the small grooves and niches standing out in great detail, in more detail than anything ever had before.

She stood up, her small frame not stopping her, even though she hadn't eaten in days. But her throat burned. It was worse than the burning inferno that she had felt earlier. But she somehow managed to quench it, and then she could focus on her surroundings again.

But something was off. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. Then, it suddenly hit her. Her heart. She couldn't feel it, couldn't hear the steady beat of it as it powered her whole body.

She panicked, then she froze. Her ears had heard a shuffling outside. She quickly found a large stalagmite, and she hid behind it.

The shuffling continued, the footsteps seeming to come closer. She could hear the heartbeat, which was faster than any normal person's, and she could tell it was human.

But then the blond stuck her nose in the air, and her nose wrinkled up in distaste.

The air smelled of wet dog, damp forest mold, and still forest air. She shook her head, and then stilled completely, hoping that the bad-smelling stranger would leave her alone.

She could feel power pumping through her body, and she didn't want to hurt anyone with it, since she had a feeling that once she lost control, she would be lost in the power for quite awhile, after causing a lot of destruction.

"Who's there?" A deep, masculine voice called out.

She stayed silent.

The person came closer, and she could feel his quick heartbeat echoing through the rounded cave.

The person came around the rock, and she came into his full sight, and he in hers.

He was a tall, muscular man. But he...wasn't a...man...he was more of a teenager, maybe in his late teens. But he was built like a twenty-seven year old. He had russet-colored skin and black hair, with a rugged face, but she could see some kindness hidden within its depths, but his dark eyes were carefully guarded and suspicious.

"I thought I smelled a bloodsucker. What's your name?" he asked.

She looked at him, confused, and then she cleared her throat silently.

"My name" she whispered, surprised at the clear velvety sound of her voice. Then she continued. "My name is Amaya"

XXXX

Jacob's POV

"My name is Amaya" she whispered in her bell-like voice. I froze. She sounded so innocent...not like any other bloodsuckers I had encountered. She sounded like Renesmee...but in more of an adult way, but I could tell that she was no older than sixteen.

I slowly crept forward, and she kept her strange eyes on me. They weren't like any other of the leeches' eyes. Hers were an odd shade of purple, but they were changing from red to purple, sometimes shifting to a light blue, then to purple and dark crimson.

Seriously, I was freaking out on the inside. Really. I think I showed it slightly on the outside, because she seemed to withdraw into herself, as if there was a small invisible bubble around her that kept her safe.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked quietly, her eyes downcast, but still not leaving sight of my face.

I stared at her, and then I gathered my wits about me and replied.

"My name is Jacob. Jacob Black"

She seemed to flinch as I came closer, and I guessed it was because of the scent. I was sure that she found my scent as unappealing as I found hers.

"You didn't answer my second question" she said, her voice devoid of all emotion, but her bizarre eyes drilled into me fiercely.

I looked at her strangely. She was sure a strange one. All of the newborn parasites that I had encountered all wanted to kill me or run far away. This one just seemed pissed at me and the rest of the world for some reason.

"Why do I need to answer it?" I asked, feeling the need to patronize her slightly.

She glared at me, her odd eyes only enhancing the menacing look.

I held up my hands in defense. "Fine, fine. I was walking through the woods, and I smelt you. Happy?"

She just kept glaring.

I sighed, shaking my head at her.

"I think there are some people you need to meet. Well, not people, but bloodsuckers like yourself. Will ya come with me?" I asked. She needed to come to see the Doc. Doctor Carlisle.

She looked at me like I was a freak. Which I supposed I was. After all, how many bad-smelling men/wolves did you come across in your life? And how many asked you to come with them, not knowing where you are going, or perhaps even where you currently are? Yeah, I didn't think many did either. For all she knew, I could have been some rapist or something. I shuddered at the thought.

"I take it you aren't gonna come?" I asked her.

The blond named Amaya shook her head, then backed farther into the cave, as if she was seeking shelter. Wouldn't the Cullens get a kick out of that! A scared vampire!

Well, at least that big one would. Emmett, was it? Bella too, maybe. And possibly Edward. Freakin' bloodsuckers.

"Fine. Stay here, I'll be back later" I told her. For some reason, I got the feeling that as much as she didn't want to, she would obey.

Then I left, and I could have _sworn_ that I felt her eyes literally _burning_ into my back. And I thought I had met all of the freaky vampires in the world…..

XXXX

Amaya's POV

I shivered. I didn't know where I was, and that one big teenager just came and left. He had wanted me to follow him. As if! He could be a rapist, for all that I know! But what did he mean by other 'bloodsuckers' like me?

I groaned in frustration, then kicked one of the smaller stalagmites, expecting to feel pain in my leg. But I think the _rock_ got all of the pain, since the whole thing split cleanly in two, leaving the top half to just slide off.

I stared at the rock for awhile, switching my gaze to my leg. Then I looked back at the rock, then my leg. Rock, leg, rock, leg, rock, leg. I was sure that I almost looked comical.

I lifted my hand and stared at it, idly wondering if it was as pale and sleek as my leg was. And it was. It was smooth, pale, and looked like white marble, but more beautiful. That couldn't be _my_ hand. It was outrageous to even _think_ that for a _second_!

I heard a rustling in some bushes outside the entrance to my cave, and this time I heard more than one pair of footsteps, even though I could tell that they were barely touching the ground with their feet, perhaps gliding across it.

"Remember, don't be surprised at her eye color. When I reacted to it, she seemed to put up a sort of….shield around herself, but not a shield like Bella's. I mean a shield, like one she can withdraw into, so that her emotions are concealed completely" that gruff voice from before said, but the voice was near a whisper. What did he say his name was again? Jacob? Jacob Black, right? Yeah, I think that's it.

I heard a few whispered 'okay's, and I thought that I could count six. I tensed my body. If this was a fight, I didn't think I would be able to get out alive, even with all the training my 'father' had given me in self-defense to keep me 'safe' from his more….'unworthy' colleagues.

Suddenly Jacob appeared at the cave entrance, and filled the small space with mere inches to spare from the top, and about a foot to each side.

"Hello again, Amaya" he said with a cheerful but wary voice, letting a small grin slide onto his face. I curled my lip in distaste at his smell, which seemed even worse when compared to the sweeter fragrances of those behind him.

Suddenly a small, pixie-faced woman popped her head around his arm, and said in a tinkling voice "I know, he smells _awful_, doesn't he? You'll get used to it after awhile. And isn't Amaya a Japanese name?" she asked. I just nodded my head once in response to both her questions.

"Cool!" she squeaked, her pale pixie face lighting up, somehow managing to brighten her midnight-black short, spiky hair.

I just nodded again, speechless. Then Jacob came further into the cave, and I felt my legs instinctively fling me to the back of the cave, which was about nine meters back.

A feral snarl ripped from my chest without warning, and I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

After Jacob had stopped next to the stalagmite that I had previously sheltered behind, the other people with him filed into the room, the pixie-girl in front, with a blond man dragged behind her by the sleeve. Then in came a large, brawny man with dark, handsome hair, and then a female with long brown hair who was holding the hand of a bronze haired man. All of the people who had come in had odd, honey-colored eyes of varying shades, except for the brunette's, whose eyes were a honey-ish color of orange, with a microscopic tint of crimson around the edges. Each and every one of them except for Jacob were pale, with bruise-like shadows beneath their eyes, and marble skin much like mine. But their faces…their faces left me breathless, since they were so perfect and symmetrical. But the most beautiful out of all of them, I thought, was the dark-haired man's, the one who didn't look wary at all, more care-free and easy-going than the rest

"Hello" the brunette said, her odd eyes friendly. But I could tell that she was still wary of any of my movements. And that the bronze-colored man would be in front of her quicker than you could blink if you tried to even get close to her in a remotely threatening way.

"Hello" I replied, still trying to get used to my high-pitched voice.

She blinked, then smiled. "Would you like to know who we all are?" she asked, her voice still open and friendly, very unlike the looks given by the bronze-haired man and the blond male.

I nodded, not letting myself talk again until it was safe. Or, at least, until _I _thought it was safe.

She smiled even wider, then began to introduce the bunch of them. "Okay. This is Jacob, as you probably already know. And my name is Bella, that's Edward," she pointed to Mr. Bronze-y. "That's Alice and Jasper," she added, pointing at the pixie-girl and the wary blond male, "And that's Emmett" she finished, pointing at the drop-dead-gorgeous male. He winked at me, and if I could, I was sure that I would have blushed. But my face remained like marble, and my expression was the same.

Suddenly Edward frowned. "What's wrong?" Bella asked, deeply concerned, judging by her tone. I guessed that they were linked in some way.

"I…I cant hear her" he said, his velvety voice dripping with confusion and silent frustration. That simple sentence earned me odd stares from the rest of the group.

Seeing the perplexed look on my face, one of them replied "He can usually read people's thoughts. Bella is the only exception….so far" Jasper said. Well, I _think_ it was Jasper. I couldn't be sure, having never heard his or Emmett's voice before.

I stared at Edward, and for some reason I could feel that he was kind of scared of me, but in a confused way.

Suddenly I felt a sense of serenity wash over me, smothering all other emotions. It was strange, before I was feeling oddly sadistic….I looked around the cave, trying to see if anyone else was feeling the same thing. I saw nothing remotely like that reflected in their faces, the only emotion out of place was the look of extreme concentration on Jasper's face.

Then I realized my predicament, and the serenity was immediately erased from my system. I rumble started deep in my chest, then grew until it was a full-blown feral growl, sounding like it came from all the breeds of great cats mixed into one.

Suddenly I felt strong arms restraining my arms, and legs wrapped around mine to keep me from kicking anyone or anything. I snarled in frustration. My first instinct was to self-defend, but that option was wiped out by…who was it behind me? I looked around the small cave, searching for the missing face. It was the beautiful face of Emmett that was missing, which most likely meant that he was the one who was acting as a temporary cage.

I calmed myself down, then sagged into Emmett's arms, trying to tell him without words, tell _all_ of them, that I wasn't going to attack, that they were perfectly safe from me.

But not one of the beautiful faces…or Jacob….relaxed, except for Alice, who grinned, then tugged on Jasper's arm, causing him to look down at her. They seemed to have a quick silent conversation, then Alice looked at me.

"Do you want to come see Carlisle?" she asked, her face slightly pleading. I tried to read her topaz eyes, but they were happy, yet still somehow guarded. But they looked honest and nice enough. I nodded, trusting the bunch of them more than Jacob. I didn't know this Carlisle person, but if Emmett would come with me…I could face anything. I cringed inwardly away from the thought. Affection. BAD. VERY BAD. I just met someone, and I was already willing to follow them blindly….truly, I had a messed up mind.

"Let her go, Emmett" Jasper said, and I felt the release immediately. I stepped away from Emmett, as much as I didn't want to, and I walked slowly towards Edward and Bella, who were blocking the exit. I saw Edward stiffen and place himself slightly in front of Bella, and she rolled her eyes in response. Then she smiled at me, and moved out of the way. I tentatively stepped out of the cave, pushing pleasant thoughts about Emmett out of my mind, and strode into a new world of scents hit my nose all at once. My mind quickly sorted through them, selecting some to add to memory, since they smelled like food.

Then I turned to Bella, who was closest, and I ignored the succulent smells behind me, even though it made my throat burn with a forgotten fire.

"Which way?" I asked, inwardly flinching away from my new voice.


	2. II

A sudden booming laugh met my ears, and I was momentarily stunned by the masculine yet velvety tones.

I twirled around to see who it was. I saw Emmett laughing so hard that he was doubled over, but not quite on the ground yet. All the other people backed quickly away from him.

"What is it, Emmett?" Edward asked in his smooth, calm voice.

Suddenly Emmett seemed able to stop laughing, so he stood up to his normal height, and looked down at Edward, the humor still twinkling in his golden eyes.

"Sorry. She just reminded me of Bella back when she was still human. You know, overly eager but still clueless? Except Amaya seems more emotionless than Bella was…." He said in explanation, trailing off at the end in thought.

I stared at him with a puzzled look on my face, and then I withdrew into myself again. I faced Alice this time, and asked "Which way?"

She stared at me, her face blank, and then a small smile made its way onto her pixie-like face. "Just follow us, okay?"

I nodded, and the beautiful group…and Jacob…..ran into the trees, and I quickly ran after them. I was amazed at my speed. I was as fast as a cheetah, but somehow still faster. I saw the trees rushing past, so fast that they should be in a blur, but they weren't. As I ran, I could make out aphids on the leaves of some plants, with ants herding and protecting them. The smaller leaves trembled ever-so-slightly from the petite weight, and I could make out each little tendril of growth on the leaves and surrounding plants, each and every hair on a black-furred rabbit. This all flashed by me, which _should _have been just a blur, but I could see it perfectly.

All of a sudden I felt that I was falling behind, so I picked up the pace and passed Jacob, who was in the very back. Next I passed Emmett, then Jasper, then Alice. Suddenly I passed Bella and then Edward, who was in the lead of the small group.

Then I was in front. I glanced behind me, and they were all still running, but I could tell from their almost-blank-but-still-surprised expressions that I did something unexpected, or that I wasn't supposed to be able to do something that I had just done.

I stopped suddenly, and so did they.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked the whole group of them.

They just stared, but Alice finally said "Edward is the fastest out of all of us, and…you just…..passed him at his fastest"

I glanced at Edward, then back to Alice. I shrugged my shoulders. "So what?" I asked her. She just shook her head in disbelief in response.

Suddenly Edward, who was in my peripheral vision, looked at Jasper and said in a low voice "Yes, she would have been _very_ helpful during those times"

I supposed he was answering an unspoken thought of Jasper's. But…what were the times he was thinking of?

"_You bitch! You fucking bitch! I should fucking kill you, so no one will ever have to look at your ugly-ass face ever again!! You fucking shit!!" he yelled. I whimpered in response. _

"_Please don't kill me, father" I pleaded quietly, not daring to be loud or impolite, especially in this situation._

_He ignored me, and the next thing I knew, a glass beer bottle was smashed against my chest, breaking the bottle open. The shards cut into me, and so did the broken bottle that my 'father' continually swiped at me._

_I didn't scream, though. I kept my jaws tightly shut, but they practically _begged _me to cut one loose. But I didn't give in, knowing that if I screamed, it would get much worse._

_After many more rounds of the glass bottle, when it was reduced to merely the neck of the bottle, he stopped, and left me alone in my room to take care of my wounds._

_I brought my first-aid kit out from under my bed, and then set to cleaning up all of my wounds and deep scratches. All of this for my little _tiny_ slip-up! Just for speaking to another student at school! All the girl had said was "Hello, what's your name?" and I had replied "Amaya. Hello"._

_I pressed a tiny bit too hard on one of the deeper scratches, and I whimpered rather loudly, and immediately shut up so that my 'father' would not come in again._

I winced at the memory. I didn't know what had brought the memory to my mind, but I could remember it clearly since it was the first of some of the worst beatings in my life.

Bella had noticed the long pause and then the wince, and she now looked at me, quite clearly concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked me in her bell-like soprano.

I _really_ hoped that the change in _my_ voice wasn't _that_ drastic.

"Just a memory" I replied. Yep. It was.

"Oh. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So…..are we there yet?" I asked.

**XXXX**

We stopped running in front of a large, three-story white house, with a large porch in front. Four large trees shaded the _HUGE_ lawn completely, and a sea of deep green grass covered the yard.

I stopped dead, and the others quit running a few yards ahead of me.

"Woah" I managed to breathe. I couldn't say anything else. It was just…stunning. Breathtaking. Amazing. But more…_WOW_-ish, ya know?

"Yeah, it's pretty fantastic, huh?" Bella commented, walking back to stand next to me.

I just nodded numbly, not able to say anything. It just might come out a big, garbled mess

"So…what next?" Jacob asked, his tone hinting at slight impatience.

Jasper looked at me with a slightly grave face. "We meet the rest of the family"

**XXXX**

I thought they liked me, really I did. I thought that I would be accepted with open arms, for whatever reason. I grimaced. Wow. _That_ sure sounds like a fantasy, huh? But wasn't this whole….thing…just that? Fantasy? Imaginary? Perhaps this is what heaven was like. You would go through bunches of ways that your life could have gone, or ways that you could have been saved from your imminent doom. In that case, was I dead? I just might be, since they really _did_ have the faces of angels….except for Jacob. Don't get me wrong, he was handsome, but _definitely_ not in an angelic way. More of a….something or other. I dunno. He was just handsome in his own way. Unlike Emmett….I stopped the thought right there. I might accidentally start drooling…And I thought all of that in about two seconds. Wow….

Alice touched my arm in reassurance after seeing my grimace. An ice-cold shock ran throughout my entire body, and this wasn't from the cold temperature of her skin, though mine was the same temperature as hers.

No, this was like the burning inferno from earlier, except this would be more of a…like an ice cube, but even colder. Like the Ice Age was coming, but _only_ coming to take over _your_ body, _instead _of the whole world.

I gasped at the sensation. It didn't hurt that _bad_, it was just unexpected. It coursed through my veins sluggishly, and I screamed out as it reached where my heart would be. It seemed to build up there, then grew warm, like the burning inferno, and spread though my veins again, settling, and then cooling down so that I couldn't feel them.

I felt cool hands on my back, and I doubled over from the strength that I had used to suppress the ice.

"Are you alright?" the soprano of Esme asked, her heart-shaped face creased in worry.

I coughed slightly. I felt the cough rack my whole frame. "Yes" I replied weakly.

"What was it?" Carlisle asked from my other side. He was slowly helping me stand up again. "What happened?" he added on.

"I don't know, really…It's just...it was…like ice was ripping me apart from the inside…" I replied, still weak. Carlisle let go of me once I was completely on my feet, though his hands still hovered over my arm in case he needed to catch me.

He looked at me, concerned, as did the rest of the Cullens. Jacob looked at me curiously, though with cautious indifference.

Suddenly I fazed out. I felt my eyes grow distant, and I saw…I saw…I saw something that I didn't expect me to see, ever, not in this life or my old one. My 'father' was….bleeding, with his arms half torn off, his legs containing broken bones. But the most surprising thing was who was standing above him, and the place that he was in.

The place was the cliff top that he had pushed me off of. The wind blew heavily, making his mouse-brown hair blow wildly in the wind, despite how heavily he gelled it beforehand, most likely the morning of that day. His torn shreds of a dark gray dress-suit flapped in the gusts as well. The scrawny trees threatened to topple over.

But still, the scariest and perhaps most disturbing thing there was the figure standing above him. It was a constant image, flickering from me with a sadistic smile on my face, holding up a clawed hand, to Emmett, who was grimacing, but chuckling at the same time. It then switched to a dark ray robed man with midnight black hair, olive-ish pale skin, and deep crimson eyes. Then it flickered back to me. It was a constant cycle.

I broke out of the trance-like state, and Esme gasped from the look on my face. Well, I _guessed_ that it was the look on

my face, since I _knew_ that it was a face of pure horror mixed with sadistic pleasure and unspeakable fear.

I shivered slightly, and the rest of the honey-colored eyes of the Cullens examined me thoroughly. I just shivered again, and then I stopped. '_What the hell was _that_?_' I asked myself.

I had NO clue what that...thing...was. It was like...like when you dream, well, more like a daydream, but stronger. Ya know?

I shook my head, and then continued onward, towards the porch. Having reached it, not without the help of Esme, I turned to the Cullens, fully expecting an order about what to do next. I wasn't used to having no orders, and ESPECIALLY not for periods of time that were THIS long.

"Carlisle" I heard Alice whisper, all the way in the back of our group. I chose to ignore their conversation, because I had a feeling that it had to deal with me, and for some reason I did NOT want to deal with that right now.

Esme quickly ushered me into the house, and so I carefully walked forward. She opened the large white door, and she held it open for me to go through. I tentatively took a step forward into the big white house.

As my eyes adjusted to the gloom in exactly .31seconds, I quickly swallowed my small sense of fear. It looked like a normal, everyday family home, with the carefully placed couches and furniture, and a large TV set, with all the little trinkets and small objects to add a sense of familiarity to the room. The room seemed to actually be almost ALL of the first floor, but the walls were knocked down so that it was just one large room, instead of smaller separated rooms.

Though I was quite cmfortable with the mood, look, and feelof the room, I still swayed slightly at the sheer SIZE of it. Not even my 'father's' mansion was this large!

"Are you _sure_ that you're alright?" Alice asked from about a yard away from me, though her hands were stretched out as f she wanted to help. I simply nodded.

Edward frowned. "What is it?" Bella asked.

"Alice is thinking that...the look on Amaya's face is the same one she gets when she has her visions…" he stated, confused.

_ME_?! With _ALICE'S_ powers?! No _WAY_!! Well…hm…I dunno….

I reached out to tap Jasper on the shoulder to get his attention, since I knew that he was trying to figure out my mood. He was also the closest to me, and I wanted to ask a question about exactly WHERE I was. Was I still in the US? I didn't know.

At my touch, he jumped, uncharacteristically startled. But that wasn't what froze me in my tracks.

It was that I got that icy feeling again. It spread through my veins again, gathering in my heart-area, and then spreading and cooling again. It was the exact same feeling that I got when I touched Alice, although faster now than it was then.

"The ice again" I gasped out to Carlisle after he supported me again and asked what was wrong.

"What ice?" a mini-Jacob asked as he walked in the door, which was still wide open. He had the same broad shoulders, dark hair, eyes, and russet skin. Except for the face shape. His was younger, more childish. His eyes were full of purity, innocence.

Everyone just ignored the newcomer. Except for me. I tried to turn, and I managed halfway. I cracked a small smile through the icy pain, and choked out a "Hi"

He briefly smiled, then rushed over to Jacob and whispered quickly in his ear. Then he rushed to me, and tried to do everything he could to make me 'better'

"Are you okay?" he asked for the millionth time. Well, actually the twenty-second, but it _seemed_ like a million.

"I'm fine, really, Seth" I replied. I had found out not ten minutes ago that his name was Seth. I kinda liked the name….

"Seth!" Jacob barked. Really, he kinda…barked it. I guess his werewolf-ness was taking over, now that Renesmee had gone with Edward and Bella to sleep in their cabin, but only after Emmett had cracked jokes at Bella's expense, and got Renesmee to ask questions about _why_ he had said that. Bella had lunged at his throat. Truthfully, I was freaking out, but I kept my calm, collected mask on, and just watched as they wrestled….._after_ Esme made them go outside and into the woods. Then Edward, Bella, and little Renesmee, looking like a seven year old, got to sleep…or do whatever Edward and Bella _did_…..wow. Thanks, Emmett. I _ENJOY_ having crude jokes stuck in my head!

"Yeah, Jake?" Seth asked, his innocent eyes shining in the light, the very PICTURE of teenage cuteness.

...

...

...

...

I haven't gone insane, I SWEAR! He just WAS! Anyways!

"Patrol. All of us. Now" Jacob replied. Then he spun around on his heel and strode out the door.

Seth grinned at me, rolling his eyes in Jacob's general direction, then followed the older teen outside for patrol.

Suddenly a thought struck me. "Is Seth a werewolf, too?"

_Every_-_single _Cullen positively _stared_ at me. Alice giggled a little bit, Esme asked if I felt alright, Carlisle was plain speechless, Rosalie's brow was furrowed in thought, and Jasper was laughing into his hand while Emmett flat-out _guffawed_.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at them. Jasper at least TRIED to reign in his laughter, but Emmett decided to just laugh HARDER.

Positively seething, I went up the stairs, deciding to go to my room. It was only when I got to the END of the second-floor hallway that I realized that I didn't HAVE a room. Yet, hopefully. So I stormed back downstairs, and mumbled to Alice that I needed a room.

So she spun around and beckoned to me to follow her. I followed her to the third floor, and I entered a plain white-walled room with mahogany wood floors.

"I can help you decorate" Alice said, grinning hopefully. I laughed.

"No, Alice. I think that I'm quite alright. I'll just find the closest airport with planes to Italy, France, Greece, Japan, China, and Africa" I said.

She just looked all the more excited.

"So...can I go to OTHER countries to shop while you are going to THOSE countries?"

"NO! Not to shop for ME! PLEASE!"

She looked like her feelings had just gotten smooshed. Like a fire that had just been smothered by a blanket.

I sighed. "Fine. But _you_ have to get a _second_ room to decorate. _I _want to decorate my _own _room, please"

Alice nodded so fast that I thought that she would get a concussion. Then she pranced away like a gazelle.

I sighed again, then walked out of the door and back down the stairs, _AGAIN_. I needed a car...

XXXX

XXXX

"Is she ready?" I heard the nervos voice of Bella ask. _Ready? Ready for what?_

"I think so. Just don't let Renesmee out of your arms, alright? She smells like a human, and a newborn might want a...sip" one of the male Cullens responded. _What the hell? What newborn? What was I missing? Who the HELL is Renesmee? What a freaky name...though I shouldn't be talking..._

"Not all newborns are like you, Bella" the voice of Edward said.

I sighed. Dammit, WHY wouldn't Emmett just take the damned comforter off of my head? And let me the fuck go? Not that I didn't LIKE that part, it just kinda got annoying after awhile...

Suddenly the comforter was lifted off my head, though Emmett didn't release me.

My eyes took in Carlsisle and Esme to the left, Alice and Jasper to the right. In the center was Edward and Bella, with Rosalie hovering around them. Then my eyes took in what Bella was holding. It was an auburn haired seven year old, with chocolate colored eyes and a wide smile. She had the pale, sharp-ish face that I had come to associate with my kind, but she also had this...human shape to her.

Immediately I screamed and hid behind the nearest person to me...which happened to be Emmett. He tried to not let go of me, but I sct\ratched and clawed until I was completely hidden from the kid's sight. I shivered. Oh god. Kids. Smiley kids. Happy kids. Kids who could live. Kids who could...TOUCH me. Kids who oculd turn into someone like my 'father'. Kids who could...I could go on and on, but I'm going to keep it short. I am scared to DEATH of kids. Period.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Alice's voice asked from behind me. I just shivered.

"K..kids" I choked out.

She looked utterly perplexed. "Kids? What about them?"

"F..fear of k..kids" I stuttered. Emmett, my great, unmoving wall between me and..._it_, laughed, and asked "You're scared of Renesmee?"

...

...

...

...

So _thats_ who Renesmee is! _It_ is Renesmee!

"Y..yes" I said.

"Damn, kid, you have something WRONG with you" I heard Jacob say.

Oh no he did NOT just call me a kid! And there is NOTHING wrong with me! Well, nothing that HE needs to worry about!

I jumped up to a standing position, vaulted over Emmett's shoulders, and lunged at Jacob's throat.

I felt three different pairs of arms restraining me.

"False alarm!" Emmett said, laughing as he, Jasper, and Edward released me. "She was going for Jake, not Renesmee. That's fine"

I inched to stand over by Alice. "Can we get out of here?" I asked. I wasn't able to take much more of a KID that I had to be NEAR CIVILLY, too.

She nodded, got Jasper, and we headed to the garage to get a car to get into town miles from here.

XXXX

The roar and feel of the Ferrari as it zoomed down the highway was thrilling, exhilarating, and just pure _fun_. I laughed, and looked over at Jasper, who was driving, and then Alice, who was in the backseat.

"Ready for your first car?" Alice asked me.

"Don't I have to get a drivers license first?" I asked in return.

"Nah. Jasper has...connections...so we forged you one. Here you go" she said as she handed it to me. I scanned it over, and it didn't look fake or anything to _me_, though _that_ wasn't saying much.

We pulled into the dealership, and Alice gracefully hopped _over _the door instead of opening it and walking _through_, like normal people. Which was what Jasper and I did. No, she had to _vault _over the car door. Really, I wondered how our species was kept a secret at _all._

A business man came up to us quickly, completely ignoring other customers who were practically _pleading _for his help.

"How may I help you beautiful ladies?" he asked in a smooth voice. Though it wasn't _anything_ compared to the male Cullens' velvet voices

"I'm looking for a car, sir" I said. I saw him salivate slightly at the left side of his mouth as his eyes completely took in me and Alice.

"Umm, sir?" I asked, trying to direct his attention to the task at hand.

He straightened and then self-consciously fiddled with his maroon tie. Really, he wasn't _that _bad looking. He had brown hair, greased to a perfect style, a stiff gray suit, and those shiny black dress shoes. But I was prejudiced. _I _was constantly comparing him to Emmett...BAD! BAD AMAYA!

"So, is there something in particular I can get you ladies?" he asked. At Jasper's slight growl, he tried to cover up his ass "and gentlemen"

I inwardly sighed as Alice said that they wanted something powerful, fast, and good-looking. I walked up to the man and stroked his skin lightly, but softly enough so that he couldn't feel the coldness of my hand.

Alice and Jasper tensed. I could feel that strange heat burn my throat. Thank God I had fed on quite a few elk beforehand.

"Would you happen to have any...say...2000 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Concepts?" I asked. I could see Jasper gawk at me through my peripheral vision. Hah! I knew my cars! How do you think my 'father' had gotten so many good deals on fast cars? Cuz he had a freakin' awesome mechanic! Fuck yeah!

The car salesman gawked as well, than regained his composure. "I'm sure that we have one or two...would you care to follow me?" he asked, snapping into his business mode. I nodded, and he led the way down the hall and into a large showroom.

"This is what you are talking about?" he asked as he gestured to the EXACT car that I wanted.

I nodded.

There it was, in all it's glory. The beauty of it still astounded me...I had dreamed of owning one for nearly my whole life...or what I could remember of it...and today I was _finally_ getting one! I was surprised that I hadn't sung out in joy yet.

XXXX

I love my car. I love the soft purr of it as it hums. I love the interior black leather seats. I love the high definition radio system as it blzares Katatonia through it's speakers. I love the way the road flashes by, lik enothing else except running could do. I sighed in happiness.

Then my eyes took in the shiny silver Volvo behind me in the rearview mirror. Crap. I thought I had snuck out.


	3. III

Still looking in the rearview mirror, my eyes picked out Edward's stern face and Bella's panicked one in the passenger seat. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were crammed into the back seat. To keep myself from hyperventilating since I got caught, I just kept thinking _'Awesome! More people to party with!'_

After about an hour of driving on the back roads in circles, I _really_ didn't want them to find the party place THAT easily; I shrugged my shoulders and thought_ 'Screw it. If they really wanted to stop me, one of them could have jumped out of the car and easily ran to mine. Maybe they really _do_ want to party'_. My mind flashed me an image of Edward's stern face. _'He's probably just being a sour-puss like normal'_. Seemingly satisfied, my mind settled down and let me listen to my music.

"Okay, _one_ more minute of country and I am going to _die_" I said to no one in particular. I heard Emmett laugh from Edward's car, and I also saw Jasper roll his eyes somewhat and mutter a low 'Thank you'

So I used one hand to flip through my CDs until I found my favorite mixed CD. I immediately stopped the song You'll Think of Me by Keith Urban, and I put in the new CD. I then switched to Track 11, which was the song Vena Cava by Angelspit.

Glancing in the rearview mirror once again, I saw the Cullens' eyebrows lift in surprise at my choice in music._ 'Ha! I need party music, right?'_

After the Vena Cava finished and the song Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance came on, I decided to stop wasting gas and just go to the party already.

I had read about it on my laptop (which I had bought with money I had stolen from my 'father'. I figured that it was payback for all these years. A _big_ payment, too. It amassed to 985,527, 753. 25. I counted twice) Anyway, the party was listed on Jessica's Myspace, and it said that any teenager above 15 and below 25 could come. That meant that _I _could go, and hell yeah, was I gonna take advantage of it! Even though I was _almost_ banned from human presence, Carlisle let me wander around town for awhile. I could handle it as long as I wasn't around a bleeding person. Anyway, _technically_ I wasn't supposed to go to parties and raves and stuff (as few as there were in this town), but I wasn't _specifically_ banned from it. So I figured 'Ah, fuck it. Let's have some fun!'

So I pulled up to the old house, and then I got out and locked the car, and then I walked to the house, which was covered in off-white peeling paint.

I strode through the open door, and I was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Seth and the sound of blaring music that you pretty much had to roar to be heard over. Well, a _human_ would have to roar and strain to hear. We vampires and the werewolves didn't have to.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to Seth. His dark eyes appraised my short black tubetop and my tight dark denim capris.

"Hi" he replied, looking slightly dazed.

"Never been to one of these?" I asked him as I snatched a drink away from the drunken 18 year old redhead male and chugged it in one gulp. Hmm…..Corona Lime. Pretty damn good, if I could say so myself. Though it _did_ slightly taste dirty, as the Cullens said most human food would.

"No. You?"

I smirked at him. "Nope, first time. Hey...would ya do me a favor?"

"What is it?" he asked, cocking his head slightly in a dog-ish manor.

"Can you point me in the direction of the drinks?"

He shook his head in disapproval, then eyes me curiously "I thought vamps can't eat or drink human stuff"

I shrugged. "I dunno. It tastes good"

So he just ignored my question about the drinks and asked if I wanted to dance. I feigned surprise. "Here? Now?"

He nodded, so I examined his dark eyes, and then I nodded back. Then I smirked. "Do you even know _how_ to dance at these things?"

He purposefully trailed his eyes around the place. "I think I can figure it out"

I nodded. Of course.

So I grabbed his hand and led him to a secluded corner where no one would see how terrible (or dirty) we would dance. Much.

He placed his hands at the natural curve of my hips, and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, have you ever danced at _all_?"

Of course, he shook his head no.

I sighed, and then I said "First, you pretty much drown in the music. And you don't have to _dance _with _anybody_ unless you want to or feel comfortable doing it"

**XXXX**

**Seth's POV**

She rocked her hips, her body twisting and twirling in a fashion borne of years of practice. She wound her fingers into her white hair, the pale, slender fingers tugging at the soft strands. She closed her eyes, not letting anyone else's movements distract her from her own private world.

She rocked her hips and shoulders, matching the quick beat perfectly, her body putting the most beautiful human woman to shame.

All I wanted to do was grind against her, feel her writhe against me, but I knew that that would scare her off, and would cross the boundaries of the new friendship that we had begun only a matter of days ago.

She twirled again, her hair accentuating her movements, and suddenly I couldn't fight the urge. I placed my hands on her hips, and I ground against her, not caring if the whole world saw. She was right. Once the music sank in, everything else but the basics disappeared.

She gasped slightly, and then I saw her smirk. She lifted her hips to fit against my pelvis, and I heard myself utter a groan. I ground against her again, and I heard her muffle a small moan of pleasure. I followed her dancer's movements as closely as I could, pressed as closely as I could to her.

Then I twirled her around, and she ground against me, front to front. She smiled at me, and then a small pale hand snaked around Amaya's waist, pulling her away from me, and Alice, the wonder-seeing Cullen, appeared.

"Having fun, you two?" she asked, her tone teasing and light but also edged with dark disapproval and annoyance.

Amaya sighed, and then said "Alice, what do you want? I was kinda busy" she finished by flashing a mischievous grin at me.

"You need to come home. It's too early to be here. You're still considered a newborn, and these" she glanced around the room "people don't need a hungry vampire going on a feeding frenzy"

"I will not! I can control myself!" she screeched.

"Even if you _could_ control yourself, even if _Seth_ stopped you, with the newborn strength you could easily kill him and all of the people here in an instant"

**XXXX**

**Emmett's POV**

Jeez. Honestly, I think that she's the liveliest Cullen. Even me and Rosalie don't party that much! And WE don't do it when we're a few days' old newborns, either! And that was party, by the way. Well, we couldn't _DO IT_ either, not until we could…you know. 'Control' ourselves during our more……..passionate outbursts.

But when I watched her dance with that…_**MUTT**_, I felt the anger boil inside me for no apparent reason. I think that Jasper, beside me, sensed my anger, because he tried to calm me down by placing a hand on my shoulder and muttering 'humans'. In nodded, and tried to control myself. Jasper and I were there if Amaya got out of control, and tried to wreck havoc with her insanely strong newborn strength. It certainly wouldn't help if _I _got out of control, as well.

I could see Amaya screeching at Alice, Alice trying to calm her down, and the mutt looking out of place here. Edward and Bella had left to give Carlisle an update, since they were confident that the three of us could handle it. I snorted. Yeah. And then Rose will probably come and start partying, and Amaya would see, use it as an argument, and have her way in the end.

As we watched, Amaya calmed down, then, in a soft but loud voice specifically projected so that all of us could hear but the humans couldn't, she said "I'm leaving. Don't worry about _me_, you should watch out for _them_"

And then she left, not specifying who 'them' were. Seriously, she frustrated us _much_ more than we were used to. She was always so…cryptic, with hidden messages and underlying meanings in her words. And Edward couldn't read her thoughts, so he couldn't help out there. Honestly, though we're immortal, I could have _sworn_ that I saw gray hair on Carlisle's head. Or it might have been the light or my imagination.

Anyways, I saw Alice wave her hand at me, telling me to follow Amaya. So I nodded in her direction and took off for Amaya's Camaro. And I gotta say, it was a _beauty_. A sleek, smooth finish, NASCAR-grade tires, black-tinted windows, black leather seats, and a killer stereo system.

The car, true to its make-and-model, sped out of the parking lot and onto the slippery streets of Forks in a fraction. I raced to her car, easily catching up as it accelerated, and opened the door, hopped in, and closed it behind me in a matter of seconds.

Apparently she was buried so far in her thoughts that she didn't notice me until I cleared my throat and turned her radio down.

Her head abruptly snapped in my direction. "Hey! I was listening to that!"

I raised my eyebrow "A song about Haley's Comet?"

"No!" she snapped. "It's 'Second Chance' by ShineDown! Sheesh!"

I snorted. Wow. Nice choice of songs. And she didn't even ask why I was in her car.

"I was actually hoping that you would willinglytell me" she stated, her color-changing eyes fixated on the road. Right. She was a mind-reader.

"Uh….I think you can figure it out" I said. She looked at me through the corner of her eye and smirked.

"If I recall correctly, I said 'willingly', not through an odd telepathy thing"

I chuckled. "Alice"

She nodded her head in understanding. Alice; the hyper, slightly-annoying vampire, the Queen of Fashion and Not Wearing Clothes Twice. And also the nosiest of the Cullens.

"What did she want?" she asked, sighing.

"I dunno. She just sent me after you without explaining what she wanted. It might have something to do with Seth, though"

She sighed again. She did that a lot, didn't she?

"You Cullens all seem to have sticks up your asses. All I wanted to do was party, since I was never able to when I was human"

I laughed a little, and then raised my eyebrow at her. "You've never been partying?"

She shook her head in the negative, and I think that if she could have blushed, she would have been as bright as a stop sign.

"You sure LOOKED like a pro" I stated.

She shrugged. "You have to let the music rule your body. It's a basic rule of dancing"

Then her pale hand turned up the volume on the stereo. It wasn't like we couldn't hear it; I think she just wanted to escape further interrogation. And honestly, I couldn't blame her.

Then I raised my eyebrow, once again, at her. "You…like…..the Bloodhound Gang?" I said it like I was talking to a four-year-old child.

She nodded her head so rapidly that I thought that if she was human she would have a concussion. "Yeah. Especially their song Mope"

So I settled back into the leather seat (Man, that thing was comfy!) and we talked about things ranging from politics (she lost me after the first few sentences) to advanced trigonometry (who uses THAT, anyways?!?!?!) to music and art (I could understand the music part and MOST of the art). I thought it was weird that she got this odd sparkle in her eyes when talking about her art. I had never seen any of it, though.

"When we get home, can I see some of your art?" I asked. Immediately she shut up. She examined me for a long time in her peripheral vision, and then she relented.

She sighed. "Fine, you can see it. But DON'T touch ANYTHING"


End file.
